Night
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: An uninterrupted night's sleep was apparently to much to ask for. Vamp?Sherlock. I have no excuse for this.


_I don't really have an excuse for this. It popped into my head at work and I just went with it. As per usual it's just friendship but this one might be construed to have hints of slash if you tilt your head the right way. If you don't like, tilt your head the other way and consider it to be John too tired to be indignant at the intrusion and Sherlock being his usual inconsiderate what's-personal-space? self._

* * *

"John!"

He groaned before attempting to pry open his sleep heavy eyelids. Just because he had tomorrow off didn't mean a full night's sleep wouldn't be appreciated for once. His first view of the, very early, morning was a set of fangs about four inches from his face. He blinked. They didn't disappear. He rolled over and groaned once more. "I'm not going to ask, now go away, Sherlock." He heard an indignant huff behind him.

"You didn't even flinch! Why didn't you flinch? I could very well bite you." Sherlock almost sounded like he was pouting.

John snorted lightly rolling back over to face Sherlock who had crouched beside his bed to be able to be level with his face when he opened his eyes. That the man did look like he was pouting along with the fangs he still had in made for an adorable picture, not that he'd ever say something like that to Sherlock's face, the sulk he'd sink into at the description wouldn't be worth it. Obviously he wasn't going to back to sleep yet though without giving an explanation. "Sherlock, if, and this is_ not _giving you permission, if you _were_ to bite me, do you really think that would be the oddest thing you've put me through since I moved in? It's October also, do you know how many set of fangs I've seen recently? Or how many kids have tried to sink a set into me while their parents laughed and thought it was cute? Really, they're very nice, a professional set, but it's," he glanced at the clock and then dragged a hand over his face forcing down the sigh that wanted to escape," half past three and we didn't get in till near midnight, can we discuss this further in the morning or are you allergic to sunlight now?" He lowered his hand. God, Sherlock was really pouting now. He closed his tired eyes to wait out whatever the reaction would be.

"No. Morning won't work." He sounded distracted, like he was absentmindedly calculating something; that was never a good thing when one wasn't fully awake to keep up. John's eyes slid open warily and he lay watching Sherlock from under the edge of his only partially raised lids. Suddenly Sherlock snapped from staring at nothing to grinning brightly at John. Normally a frightening enough prospect as being grinned at with such manic energy was the fangs still present, even if they were a subtle set, made his grin seem all the more dangerous. "Get up, John. We have a case! I had come to retrieve you but your reaction to my... differences bore examination. We can discuss it later but Lestrade is waiting on us now. Up! Up! Come along, John."

He swept out of John's room and back into the lit hallway with a flourish and John absently noted the fangs were only one point of change in Sherlock's appearance tonight. Somewhere in the intervening hours since he'd gone to bed Sherlock had picked up a navy blue cape... and what appeared to be a full Victorian styled black, blue and white outfit, both of which were up to his usual standard of clothing quality that couldn't have come from a cheap costume shop. He'd thought Sherlock had deleted popular culture but he would have made a wonderful Dracula. As he pried himself out of bed and started to rapidly dress to ensure Sherlock didn't leave without him he began to wonder if Sherlock would show up to the scene like that or if he was currently changing in something more like his usual fare. If he decided to keep it the look on Anderson's face when Sherlock inevitably snarled at him tonight might just be worth the loss of any more sleep in the foreseeable future.

* * *

_Not much more than a drabble but it's something right? *shrugs* I just wanted to picture Sherlock with fangs, pouting - and snarling at Anderson. If anyone is interested in that scene drop me a line or two and I'll see what I can do..._

_Halloween/October has given me a bunch of ideas but I've spent more time messing with my outfit for tomorrow than considering writing anything - this piece was almost never finished it would have been dumped in a folder till next year and who knows if I'll still be writing then..._

_10/05/13, 1029, 1030_


End file.
